


no other man's gonna do (saving all my love for you)

by dnpl



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpl/pseuds/dnpl
Summary: arranged marriage mungkin gak bisa bekerja buat orang-orang kaya mereka. yang mengambil urutan buat jatuh cinta. yang jatuh cintanya gak di waktu bersamaan. yang jatuh cintanya kadang mereka pikir gak dengan satu sama lain.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 17
Kudos: 296





	1. it's not very easy living all alone

**satu - apapun yang tadi dikatakan bea, kita belum paham**

wooseok pertama kali bertemu jinhyuk saat usia mereka belum sampai 7 tahun. gak banyak yang diingat sama mereka berdua tentang pertemuan itu, selain halaman belakang jinhyuk yang disulap jadi lokasi makan _outdoor_ dengan lampion-lampion yang menggantung di atas kepala-kepala mereka. ada live music permainan biola dari pengajar biola wooseok bersama teman-temannya, yang kata mamanya adalah pelajar sekolah tinggi musik terbaik di tempat mereka. ada juga perempuan berseragam biru muda yang berdiri gak jauh dari salah satu dari banyak lampu taman di halaman belakang rumah jinhyuk.

halaman belakang rumah jinhyuk lebih besar dari 2 rumah tetangganya digabungkan jadi satu. makanya meskipun ada jamuan makan yang panjangnya sampai 3 meja makan, masih ada jarak yang cukup jauh dari meja jamuan makan ke rumah pohon di sudut belakang sana. yang dijadikan tempat kabur sama mereka berdua.

wooseok dan jinhyuk sama saja. sama-sama sudah sering hadir ke jamuan makan yang jumlah anak kecilnya lebih sedikit dari jumlah tangan mereka. dulu papa wooseok selalu marah kalau wooseok mulai gak mau diam. tapi mama paham kalo wooseok pasti bosan. sekarang kalau si bungsu mereka kabur dari meja makan, papa sama mama membiarkan saja. selama masih aman.

"kata bea, kita mau dijodohin," ini kata jinhyuk, tiba-tiba.

"bea itu siapa?" tanya wooseok.

posisi mereka berdua sekarang lagi duduk di pinggiran papan yang seolah-olah jadi balkon rumah pohon jinhyuk. kaki keduanya menggantung, tapi kaki jinhyuk dibuka jauh lebih lebar supaya dia bisa dengan mudah memainkan yo-yo nya tepat di depan tubuhnya. 

"yang mengurus aku. aku gak tau sebutannya apa. tapi dia yang mengurus aku."

"_babysitter_?"

"bukan. aku kan sudah besar, bukan bayi."

"iya tau. tapi bea kaya _babysitter_ kamu, meskipun kita udah bukan bayi."

"kamu cerewet banget," jinhyuk bicara sambil bermain yo-yo. piringan biru tebal itu berputar di ujung benang yang menjuntai sampai setara ujung kaki mereka, dan wooseok gak melepaskan pandangannya dari sana.

"memang, tapi aku memang suka."

"cerewet?"

"suka ngomong," kata wooseok. datar. terus dilanjut lagi. "_by the way_, kamu tau gak dijodohin itu artinya apa?"

jinhyuk menarik yo-yo nya ke atas. piringan biru tebal itu naik searah benang sampai akhirnya sampai di genggaman jinhyuk. mainan itu kemudian dia pegang di tangannya.

untuk anak seusia mereka, mengerutkan alis tanda berpikir jadi terlihat sangat lucu buat dilakukan. tapi itu yang lagi jinhyuk lakukan, dan hal itu sukses bikin wooseok tertawa.

"kamu kayak papa kalau lagi berpikir."

jinhyuk jadi ikutan tersenyum juga, meskipun senyumnya gak sampai matanya. "tapi aku memang lagi berpikir."

"tentang apa?"

"itu. aku gak tahu artinya dijodohin."

"kata bea tadi apa?"

jinhyuk diam sebentar, kaya sedang memikirkan apa yang mau dia katakan selanjutnya. "sebetulnya itu aku mencuri dengar bea ngobrol sama tutor bahasa inggrisku. pokoknya kata bea, makan malam ini dibikin ayah karena aku mau dijodohin sama kamu. terus bea kaya mau menangis, soalnya dia bilang gak adil."

wooseok memasang muka seriusnya (yang gak ada serius-seriusnya, malah lucu). "kenapa gak adil?"

jinhyuk menaikkan kedua bahunya. "gak tahu, aku lupa."

_jinhyuk memang lupa. tapi dari pada karena memori belianya, yang dikatakan bea lebih mungkin dia lupakan karena dia belum mengerti. kata bea, gak adil kalau jinhyuk dan anak bungsu keluarga kim gak dikasih kesempatan jatuh cinta karena menikahnya mereka sudah diatur dari usia yang bahkan belum menyentuh dekade pertama._

**dua - makan siang di kelas dan susu coklat**

setelah jamuan makan malam paling aneh dalam hidup mereka, wooseok dan jinhyuk jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. awalnya karena bunda jinhyuk dan mama wooseok sama-sama berpikir kalau akan lebih baik jika mereka terbiasa dengan presensi satu sama lain. makanya sejak saat itu juga, banyak hari-hari jinhyuk yang dihabiskan di rumah wooseok, dan sebaliknya. jadwal kursus mereka juga jadi disesuaikan biar ada hari-hari di mana mereka bisa main saja berdua. ini belum sama makan malam wajib kedua keluarga, dan kunjungan masing-masing keluarga ke rumah yang lainnya secara bergantian di hampir tiap akhir pekan.

dan mereka memang terbiasa, sih. wooseok bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dia gak menghabiskan liburan panjang tanpa melihat jinhyuk sama sekali (tahun lalu wooseok menghabiskan liburannya di venice, dan jinhyuk juga. mereka benar-benar selalu bersama, bahkan antarbenua.)

keduanya gak pernah tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan ke orang lain tentang mereka. apalagi sekarang usia mereka sudah 10 tahun, dan belakangan mereka mulai paham apa artinya dijodohkan.

"jinhyuk itu sepupu kamu?" teman sekelas wooseok yang namanya yohan bertanya.

"bukan," jawab wooseok.

mereka berdua lagi makan siang di kelas karena wooseok gak suka makan di kantin yang buat wooseok suka sedikit terlalu panas (pendingin ruangan di sana selalu di set sedingin 22 derajat). sedangkan yohan minggu depan akan turnamen taekwondo, dan entah kenapa dia harus diet. makanya dua-duanya sekarang makan bekal dari rumah yang menunya dikurasi sesuai kebutuhan masing-masing.

"aku kira kalian sepupuan. soalnya berdua terus, dan sama-sama orang kaya," kata yohan lagi.

sekolah mereka bayarannya mahal sekali, sebetulnya. yohan pindah masuk ke sana lewat jalur prestasi di kelas 4 karena dia atlet taekwondo yang banyak prestasinya. yohan suka minder dengan anak-anak sekelasnya, tapi gak dengan wooseok.

karena saat anak-anak lain banyak ngomongin merek tas mereka dan tempat liburan yang bahkan yohan gak tahu di mana, wooseok bisa dia ajak ngobrol tentang _harry potter_ atau cerita fiksi keren lainnya.

"bukan pokoknya," wooseok menyendok makan siangnya sambil menjawab asal pertanyaan yohan. dia juga bingung sebetulnya harus jawab apa.

"atau dia pacar kamu?" yohan nanya lagi.

"bukan juga," wooseok langsung jawab cepat. secara teknis memang bukan, kan.

"jadi cuma teman?" yohan masih belum puas nanya.

"iya, yohan," wooseok senyum pas menjawab pertanyaan yohan yang satu itu.

"_kim woooseoooooook_," tiba-tiba aja ada suara yang perlahan makin keras terdengar dari lokasi wooseok dan yohan makan (mereka lagi duduk hadap-hadapan di meja belajar wooseok, yohan narik kursinya ke sana). nama kim wooseok diucap berkali-kali dengan nada yang semakin ke sini semakin gak beraturan. suaranya udah akrab banget di telinga wooseok dan yohan.

suaranya jinhyuk. diikutin suara pintu kelas mereka yang tiba-tiba digedor-gedor sama yang punya suara tadi. heboh lah pokoknya.

terus tersangkanya masuk. jinhyuk memang gak sekelas sama mereka berdua. pas dia masuk, wooseok langsung geleng-geleng kepala. seragam mereka buat hari rabu itu kemeja putih dibalut rompi abu-abu dengan celana pendek abu-abu tua (buat laki-laki). tapi yang ada di hadapan wooseok dan yohan sekarang adalah jinhyuk dengan kemeja tanpa rompi. belom lagi kemejanya dibuka, dan kaus dalaman hitam bergambar karakter jepang favoritnya keliatan di tengah-tengah perutnya.

"apaaaa," wooseok membalas panggilan spektakuler jinhyuk dengan malas. menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan jinhyuk bikin wooseok terbiasa dengan segala hal antik yang jinhyuk lakukan.

"eh ada yohan," jinhyuk ngajak yohan tos. si atlet senyum-senyum aja sambil bales tosannya. "han, aku mau ngobrol sama wooseok sebentar. boleh gak?"

yohan mengangguk. karena dia dekat sama wooseok, dia juga ikutan dekat sama jinhyuk. meskipun mereka gak sekelas. dan karena sering sama wooseok juga, dia jadi tau kalau wooseok sama jinhyuk suka ngobrol berdua aja. kaya nyimpen rahasia. (karena mereka memang nyimpen rahasia. dan makanya juga yohan awalnya ngira mereka berdua pacaran.)

yohan memundurkan kursinya sambil mengambil tas bekalnya. dia berhenti sebentar buat ngeluarin sekotak susu coklat dari sana, terus susunya dikasih ke wooseok. yohan senyum sebelum narik kursinya dengan benar kembali ke mejanya di serong belakang meja wooseok.

sementara yohan sibuk beres-beres makan siangnya di mejanya sendiri, jinhyuk langsung berlutut di depan meja wooseok. jadi sekarang mereka mukanya sejajar.

"seok, nanti kata bunda aku main ke rumah kamu, masa," jinhyuk ngomong dengan nada pelan.

wooseok ngangguk. responnya biasa aja saking seringnya mereka ada di rumah satu sama lain. "emang di rumah kamu gak ada orang?"

"ada, tapi kata bunda di suruh ke rumah kamu aja. soalnya dia sama mama kamu mau ke suatu tempat di deket sana, jadi bunda mau sekalian jemput di rumah kamu. gitu katanya," jinhyuk jelasin persis kaya yang tadi pagi bundanya jelasin pas sarapan.

wooseok ngangguk aja. gak mikirin kenapa juga jinhyuk gak bisa langsung pulang ke rumahnya aja, kan katanya gak gak ada orang.

"mereka ngapain lagi ya?" wooseok malah nanya.

"gak tahu, paling beli baju. gak ngerti juga aku sama ibu-ibu," jinhyuk meniup poninya.

wooseok makan sambil diam, jinhyuk cuma ngeliatin aja. itu kenapa pas wooseok yang kayaknya baru inget lagi ada susu coklat di atas mejanya, terus mukanya tiba-tiba merah, jinhyuk sadar banget. jinhyuk nengok sedikit ke arah meja yohan yang udah kosong (anaknya kayaknya lagi nyempetin ke lapangan buat main bola sebelum istirahat makan siang mereka habis). tangan jinhyuk yang dilipat di atas meja wooseok terus nyenggol tangan wooseok yang lagi di atas meja juga.

"wooseok, kamu suka sama yohan ya?" jinhyuk nanya.

wooseok mukanya makin merah. "apasih!"

jinhyuk malah makin iseng. "idih. muka kamu merah banget tau, seok."

wooseok diem aja, karena dia gak tau cara membantah omongan jinhyuk kaya gimana. soalnya jinhyuk bener. wooseok suka sama yohan. siapa juga yang gak suka sama cowok ganteng, terus jago banget olahraga?

"kata aku seok, yohan juga suka tau sama kamu," jinhyuk naik-naikin alisnya, godain wooseok.

"sembarangan aja," wooseok makin gak tau harus ngerespon apa.

"aneh aja lagian kalo gak suka sama kamu, kan kamu cakep. pinter lagi," jinhyuk ngomong serius, kaya lagi ngebahas urusan negara.

"iya sih, aku pinter," wooseok ngangguk pelan tanda setuju. “cakep juga. makasih jinhyuk.”

jinhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya. "kalo kamu suka sama dia terus dia juga suka sama kamu, mending pacaran aja."

wooseok diem sebentar. "emang boleh ya? kan, kita masih SD. terus juga, kita dijodohin."

jinhyuk diem juga. bingung dia sebetulnya. emang kalau pacaran nantinya gak akan sampai menikah ya? soalnya kan, dia pasti nikahnya sama wooseok. tapi kalo pacaran, belum ada aturan dari ayah bundanya, maupun dari papa mama wooseok.

"gak tahu. tapi kayaknya kalau ayah bunda dan papa mama gak tahu, gak apa-apa."

"jadi rahasia gitu?"

"iya. rahasia kita.”

"oke. makasih jinhyuk."

jinhyuk senyum. sejujurnya dia suka aja bikin wooseok seneng. dan dia udah geregetan juga mau bilang ke wooseok kalo dia gak jago nyembunyiin perasaannya sendiri. makanya jinhyuk bisa sadar juga (kalau wooseok suka sama yohan).

"sama-sama wooseok," jinhyuk nyengir, terus ngambil satu kentang yang ada di kotak bekal wooseok.

mereka abis itu ngobrolin yohan, mama, bunda, dan perjodohan mereka di kelas wooseok sampai jam istirahat habis. (jinhyuk masuk kelas lupa ngancing baju, jadi disuruh ke mr. brandon dulu dan dihukum baca buku keras-keras di meja mr. brandon sampe 20 halaman. terus, wooseok sama yohan naksir-naksiran lama banget dan akhirnya baru pacaran pas mereka udah kelas 6.)

**tiga - kostum pangeran dan robot galaktika**

pas SMP, jinhyuk sama wooseok gak satu sekolah. jinhyuk memilih buat masuk sekolah swasta yang gak se-private elementary nya sama wooseok dulu. sekolah ini dulu juga sekolah kakaknya jinhyuk, yang masuk ke sana karena rekomendasi kakak jinhyuk yang satu lagi. jinhyuk mau banget masuk sekolah itu karena ada eskul robotik yang keren dan udah ikut lomba ke mana-mana.

di sekolah jinhyuk, ada halloween night yang cuma boleh didatengin anak kelas 3. di sekolah wooseok gak ada. tapi oktober itu, wooseok maksa ikut ke halloween night jinhyuk pake alesan yang gak bisa ditolak jinhyuk sama sekali.

"aku diputusin yohan," kata wooseok. ini via telepon.

"anjir, demi apa?" kata jinhyuk.

"bahasanya, ih," bales wooseok lagi. sejak masuk sekolah itu, jinhyuk jadi cukup banyak ngomong kasar. wooseok agak gak terbiasa, sebenernya. tapi kadang dia suka kalo jinhyuk ngomong kasar. soalnya kedengerannya lucu kalo jinhyuk yang ngomong.

"serius seok?"

"iya," kata wooseok. "katanya dia mau fokus jadi atlet. aku gak enak ganggu dia terus, jadi yaudah aku putus sama dia."

"ngapain gak enak sama dia!" jinhyuk nadanya naik sedikit pas ngomong. “emang apa coba hubungannya? jadi atlet sama putus?”

wooseok diem, gak bisa jawab.

"aku bingung mau ngomong apa, tapi wooseok jangan sedih ya," tapi pas ngomong ini nadanya jinhyuk udah lembut lagi.

"gak bisa," kata wooseok. "kepikiran terus. aku masih suka banget tau, sama yohan."

"aku mau ke halloween party di sekolah, makanya kayaknya gak bisa ke rumah kamu," jinhyuk stres juga. soalnya biasanya kalo mereka sedih, mereka bakal nonton film sama-sama. tergantung sih yang sedih siapa. kalo wooseok, berarti nonton lord of the rings atau back to the future. tiga-tiganya. kalo yang sedih jinhyuk, nonton film-film animasi jepang kesukaannya (wooseok gak tau judulnya apa, katanya susah bahasanya).

"kalo gitu aku boleh ikut gak?" wooseok nanya.

"ke halloween party?"

"iya."

"aku gak tahu tapi boleh apa nggak, soalnya harusnya anak sekolah aja."

"_costume party_ kan?"

jinhyuk diem sebentar sebelum menjawab. "iya."

"ya udah, aku masuk juga gak akan sadar. nanti aku pake topeng."

"aneh..." jinhyuk ngatain wooseok. wooseok gak tersinggung. soalnya yang menurut dia lebih aneh di antara mereka berdua mutlak lee jinhyuk.

"kamu pake kostum apa?" wooseok malah nanya. “aku sekarang cuma punya kostum pangeran sama topeng-topengan.”

jinhyuk diem lama banget. wooseok manggil dia dua kali dulu, baru jinhyuk ngerespon. "ada deh. kostum robot galaktika."

seenggaknya jawaban jinhyuk bikin wooseok sukses tertawa sebentar. sebentar aja tapi.

karena pas mobil wooseok ngejemput jinhyuk di depan rumahnya, jinhyuk gak pake kostum robot. padahal wooseok beneran pake kostum pangeran (yang dia beli dari bulan lalu, niatnya buat halloween sama yohan ke acara di suatu tempat yang keren) sama pake topeng masquerade kaya yang dipake orang-orang di pesta dansa topeng di film-film.

"jinhyuk kok bohong sih," ini kata wooseok, teriak dari jendela mobilnya pas dia liat jinhyuk di pintu rumahnya (yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mobilnya berhenti juga. bentuk tempat berhentinya kaya jalanan gitu. jadi di dalam rumah jinhyuk ada jalanan muter yang salah satu sisinya terhubung sama jalanan panjang ke pintu rumahnya, buat tiap mobil yang masuk bisa muter lewat situ aja dan bisa berhenti di depan jalanan ke rumahnya juga).

jinhyuk bohong, soalnya dari jauh juga keliatan kalo baju yang dia pake itu bukan kostum robot galaktika.

"itu baju kakek-kakek?" wooseok nanya lagi pas jinhyuk masuk ke mobil.

"enak aja," jinhyuk noyor kepala wooseok pelan. yang di sampingnya bales mukul pundak jinhyuk, tapi jinhyuk berhasil menghindar tepat waktu. jinhyuk melet, terus wooseok akhirnya ngejewer jinhyuk.

"terus itu baju apa dong?" wooseok nanya lagi setelah mereka berhenti berantem dan mobilnya mulai jalan.

"ada deh, jejepangan. kamu mana ngerti," jinhyuk pandangannya lurus ke depan. (kostum yang dipake jinhyuk bajunya kimihiro watanuki, sebetulnya udah dipake minggu lalu pas jinhyuk ikut acara cosplay. high quality deh pokoknya, cosplay orang kaya.)

"yaudah," wooseok bales dengan pelan.

jinhyuk baru inget kalo wooseok lagi sedih. akhirnya dia duduk merapat ke wooseok. wooseok sadar sih kalo jinhyuk lagi berusaha buat _ada di sana sama dia_, dilihat dari bahasa tubuhnya yang juga ikut terbuka ke jinhyuk. tapi meskipun begitu dia memang gak mau ngeliat muka jinhyuk sama sekali.

dan jinhyuk paham. soalnya wooseok kalo nangis gak pernah mau keliatan orang lain.

jinhyuk duduk rapet banget ke wooseok, sebelum dia narik kepala wooseok supaya punggungnya nyender di bahunya. tapi mukanya wooseok sama jinhyuk dibiarin ngadep ke jendela aja. soalnya dia tahu wooseok dikit lagi mau nangis, dan nangisnya bakal dia tahan kalo dia tau jinhyuk masih bisa ngeliat mukanya.

makanya gak lama setelah diam di posisi seperti itu, baru kedengeran suara nangis wooseok. pelan banget suaranya. dan jinhyuk juga sadar kalo sesegukannya ditahan banget sama wooseok.jinhyuk gak tau inspirasi dari mana, tapi akhirnya dia ngelus lengan atas wooseok pelan. abis itu baru, tangis wooseok mulai nambah keras.

"maaf ya wooseok, harusnya jinhyuk dulu gak nyuruh kamu pacaran sama yohan," jinhyuk ngomong, pelan.

wooseok nangis buat beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya balas ucapan jinhyuk. "gak salah kok, hyuk. aku emang suka banget sama yohan. tapi aku sedih aja, dia akhirnya milih yang lain dan bukan aku."

jinhyuk masih ngelus pelan lengan atas wooseok sementara yang nyender ke dia nangisnya makin keras. supir wooseok, yang udah hapal arah sekolah jinhyuk sehapalnya dia sama arah sekolah wooseok, malam itu sengaja muter yang jauh buat nambah waktu perjalanan mereka. biar dua tuan mudanya bisa nangis sama-sama lebih lama sebelum sampai ke tujuan mereka. jinhyuk juga sadar kalo perjalanan mereka kaya semakin jauh, tapi dia diem aja.

karena supirnya wooseok bener. yang dia lihat dari kaca spionnya bener. jinhyuk juga nangis. nangisnya gak bersuara. cuma perih di dada dan air mata yang gak tahu kenapa, keluar aja. mungkin karena sakit hati wooseok malem itu ikut sampai ke hatinya.

ada suara kecil di hati remajanya yang bilang, kalo mungkin dia suka. sama wooseok. saking sukanya sampai gak mau wooseok sedih, maunya wooseok bahagia. dan ini gak sekarang aja. kayaknya jinhyuk tanpa sadar selalu merasa kaya gini, dan perasaan itu keluar dalam bentuk semua perlakuannya ke wooseok. sesederhana membiarkan wooseok makan yogurt stroberinya padahal udah jinhyuk simpen di kulkas dari dua hari sebelumnya. sesederhana ngebiarin wooseok nyender dan bikin lecek kostum watanuki nya.

tapi perasaannya ditahan. gak tahu kenapa.

(wooseok setelah itu bisa masuk ke party sekolahnya jinhyuk bukan karena pakai topeng, tapi karena dia ganteng banget dan semua panitia mengizinkan aja. malam itu mereka cuma bertahan di halloween party sekolah jinhyuk selama 15 menit sebelum keduanya balik lagi ke mobil dan minta dianter ke mcdonalds terdekat—dua duanya ngancem supir wooseok sampai 4 kali supaya kedua orangtua mereka jangan sampai tau mereka makan junkfood.)

**empat - perjodohan, pacaran, dan rahasia-rahasia**

jinhyuk dan wooseok pada akhirnya masuk SMA yang sama. masalahnya bukan di sama-samanya, tapi gimana sekolah yang mereka pilih adalah SMA negeri biasa. papa mama dan bunda ayah sempet nyalahin satu sama lain, karena alasan wooseok dan jinhyuk masuk sekolah itu utamanya karena ‘_jinhyuk masuk ke sana_’ dan ‘_wooseok masuk ke sana_’.

padahal kalau dilihat, ini semua lebih kaya karma. soalnya, kan, yang ngidein buat selalu bikin mereka sering sama-sama dulunya mama sama bunda. (ini beneran. jinhyuk sama wooseok selama hidup mereka minimal sebulan 2 weekend sama-sama. belum lagi hari biasa pas mereka saling main di rumah satu sama lain. belum lagi nginep-nginepan di rumah satu sama lain juga.)

mama papa wooseok yang paling kaget pas tau jinhyuk sama wooseok minta masuk SMA negeri, karena selama ini wooseok selalu ada di SMA swasta yang private dan homogen banget. masalahnya, jinhyuk udah pernah masuk sekolah swasta yang lebih macem-macem orangnya, dan bisa dibilang sekolah itu udah jadi transisi buat jinhyuk belajar lingkungan sosial dari yang _private_ banget jadi yang lebih heterogen buat dia. makanya, jinhyuk kayaknya gak akan terlalu _culture shock_ pas masuk SMA negeri. alias wooseok kayaknya bebannya akan lebih berat sendirian kalau dibandingkan jinhyuk.

tapi jinhyuk baru aja masuk umur 15 tahun, kalo wooseok bahkan belum. jadi mereka masih naif banget masalah yang kaya gini. dan meskipun hampir gak diizinkan, dua-duanya punya cara sendiri buat bikin orangtua masing-masing pada akhirnya mengizinkan (wooseok mogok makan 2 hari, jinhyuk nyetel soundtrack anime kenceng-kenceng dari sound system kamarnya selama 18 jam).

lagi pula, SMA negeri yang mereka pilih tuh, SMA negeri favorit. jadi kekhawatiran orangtua mereka seharusnya gak perlu sebesar itu, sih. soalnya jinhyuk sama wooseok, kan, dua-duanya pinter banget (mereka sama-sama punya tutor tiap pelajaran, dan selalu pakai tutor selama 9 tahun sekolah sebelumnya).

tetep aja, masalah transisi dari swasta ke negeri buat wooseok ada benarnya. karena jinhyuk di sekolah lebih mudah adaptasi. selain karena udah lumayan akrab dengan orang-orang yang lebih heterogen dari tempat dia sama wooseok SD dulu, jinhyuk juga suka banget bersosialisasi. jinhyuk ikut dua ekskul. klub jepang, sama ekskul basket. wibu gitu, banyak banget yang naksir sama jinhyuk. soalnya di tahun pertama SMA, jinhyuk baru puber. tinggi badannya langsung meningkat drastis dan entah kenapa, dia juga jadi 10 kali lipat lebih ganteng (bukan kata wooseok, sumpah). jinhyuk semudah itu adaptasi dan jadi bagian dari temen-temen sekolahnya sampe anak-anak sekolahnya suka lupa kalo jinhyuk anak orang kaya mampus (dia kalo pulang selalu nebeng mobil wooseok. bilangnya karena rumahnya deket sama wooseok. wooseok cuma geleng-geleng aja.)

sedangkan wooseok, adaptasinya masalah bersosialisasi kalo dibandingin sama jinhyuk kebanting jauh. tetep terkenal tapi dia, soalnya kim wooseok pas SMA ganteng banget.

tapi kalo masalah temen, ya, gak sebanyak itu. belom lagi waktunya udah lumayan kemakan sama stress akademik perubahan _culture_ belajar dari sekolah swasta ke negeri. untungnya wooseok, pakai tutor atau nggak, anaknya emang pinter banget. stress menyesuaikan diri sama pola pertemanan di SMA dia lampiaskan dengan ikut klub OSN. soalnya distraksi buat wooseok adalah di mana otaknya bisa dipake sampe maksimal.

dan semua orang ngiranya dia emang fokus akademis doang. tapi ternyata, wooseok juga masih anak SMA biasa. ada juga naksir-naksirannya.

"kak seungwoo?" jinhyuk mengulang dua kata pertama dari pertanyaan wooseok dengan suara pelan.

wooseok barusan nanya jinhyuk, _kak seungwoo orangnya gimana sih?_

yang di depan jinhyuk ngangguk. mereka lagi duduk di kantin, meja paling belakang yang sebetulnya jauh dari kios-kios penjual dan dari meja yang lagi ada orangnya. duduknya hadap-hadapan. jinhyuk lagi makan baso, wooseok lagi minum jus wortel (sepanjang sejarah sekolah kayaknya dia doang yang rutin mesen jus wortel, padahal menunya udah ada dari sekolah itu berdiri.)

"baik kok," jinhyuk menjawab dengan singkat. terlalu singkat, sebetulnya. soalnya kak seungwoo itu mantan ketua osis yang sekarang lagi duduk di kelas 12, dan nilai try out nya selalu paling tinggi seangkatan (atau kedua, pokoknya nilai dia selalu balap balapan sama kak wendy). alias kalo mendeskripsikan orang kaya dia dengan _baik kok_ doang, ya, gak cukup.

"oh..." wooseok jadi ikutan pasrah dikasih jawaban sependek itu.

"kenapa, lu naksir dia?"

wooseok gak ngomong tapi gak ngangguk juga. dia cuma nyeruput lagi jus wortelnya sambil ngeliatin jinhyuk.

jinhyuk nyengir sambil ngegigit tahu yang ada di sendok basonya.

sebenernya sama bunda, jinhyuk gak dibolehin makan sembarangan. tapi jinhyuk udah perjanjian sama wooseok buat gak ngebocorin ke mama dan bunda kalo jinhyuk suka jajan sembarangan, dan wooseok kadang-kadang harus fotokopi soal OSN di komplek deket sekolah dan ke sananya naik motor dibonceng temen OSN nya (mama wooseok gak bolehin wooseok naik motor sama sekali, apalagi gak pake helm).

"mau tau sesuatu gak seok?" jinhyuk naro sendok basonya di mangkoknya. 

"apa?"

"kak seungwoo emang ngincer kamu, tau," jinhyuk ngelipet tangannya di meja.

"hah?"

"iya. dia emang ngincer kamu buat jadi pacar dia dari pas ospek."

"kok kamu tau?"

"banyak lah intel aku," kata jinhyuk. sok keren banget. padahal maksud dia anak ekskul jejepangan.

"jangan bercanda ah," wooseok makin banyak minum es wortelnya. nervous kayaknya. ujung jarinya juga mulai gemeteran. kayaknya karena tau sebetulnya tau informasi dari jinhyuk tuh, valid. soalnya anak jejepangan gosipnya emang kenceng banget. dan karena kak seungwoo anak basket juga, sama kaya jinhyuk.

wooseok kalo nervous tuh, suka agak tremor. yang sadar ini cuma keluarganya aja, sama jinhyuk. 

"lah, gak percaya," jinhyuk senyum-senyum.

di tengah cengar-cengirnya, jinhyuk tiba-tiba kaya ngeliat seseorang di belakang wooseok. dia terus dadah-dadah. wooseok udah biasa sih sama yang gini-gini, soalnya jinhyuk emang temennya banyak banget. tiap dia duduk sama jinhyuk, seenggaknya ada 5 kali jinhyuk harus motong pembicaraan mereka buat entah nyapa atau ngobrol singkat sama orang lain yang lewat di depan mereka. kadang ternyata yang lagi diajak ngobrol tuh orang yang lagi digebet jinhyuk. wooseok gak pernah apal nama-nama mereka tapi (yang digebet jinhyuk). soalnya jinhyuk ganti gebetan bisa sebulan sekali.

yang bikin dia gak biasa, ya, nama yang abis itu jinhyuk sebut.

"bang seungwoo, sini lo!" jinhyuk nyengir lebar banget.

wooseok udah mau lompat aja rasanya.

jinhyuk tadi harus agak diri buat dadahin seungwoo dan ngajak anaknya ke meja dia. sekarang jinhyuknya balik duduk kaya tadi lagi, dan dari situ dia bisa liat muka wooseok yang ngomong _JANGAN_ tanpa suara. jinhyuk bales melotot sambil senyum.

"kenapa hyuk?" seungwoo kehadirannya berasa banget. soalnya kayanya anaknya tadi main basket di lapangan, jadi suaranya masih ada ngos-ngosannya.

seungwoo keringetan, tapi tetep wangi. aneh sih. mungkin yang kaya gini cuma bisa kejadian sama orang ganteng. atau mungkin olfaktori wooseok aja yang lagi rusak saking jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras dan detaknya bisa kerasa ke seluruh badannya.

"ini, ada yang mau ngobrol," jinhyuk nyubit pelan pipi wooseok (direspon sama wooseok dengan '_jinhyuk tangan kamu berminyak!_') sambil bangun dari kursinya dan ngangkat mangkok baso-nya. anaknya mau pindah ke meja lain. soalnya hari ini, dia lagi mau jadi mak comblang wooseok dan pujaan hatinya.

yang selanjutnya kejadian berakhir dengan beredarnya berita kalo seungwoo udah pacaran sama wooseok, seminggu kemudian. (jinhyuk taunya dari grup wa klub jejepangan. terus dia cuma nge-_message_ wooseok dengan 'CIEEEEEEEE' yang dibales sama wooseok satu bubble aja, tulisannya 'berisik!!!!!!')

beredarnya berita kalo seungwoo dan wooseok pacaran juga, ngasih tombak di tengah hubungan jinhyuk sama wooseok. ada jarak antara dia dan wooseok yang makin lebar. beda sama kaya dulu pas wooseok jadian sama yohan, pas mereka masih terlalu kecil buat paham kalo yang jinhyuk dan wooseok punya itu gak biasa. sekarang mereka udah paham. dan meskipun jinhyuk bilang _gak apa-apa, asal jangan ketauan mama dan bunda_, mereka juga sadar kalo garis akhir mereka udah dipasang. 

ada pita merah yang harus mereka tembus, yang udah dipasang di sana lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu. yang terikat hukum. yang gak bisa mereka langgar karena pita merah itu juga yang bikin mereka bisa hidup enak kaya sekarang. pernikahan mereka direncanakan karena alasan, yang rasanya memang mungkin sudah gak relevan. bisnis ayah dan papa kayaknya udah jauh lebih baik dari dulu saat mereka punya desperasi sebesar itu buat bertahan, sampai semua disatukan—dari harta, sampai putra.

tapi mau gimana. ada hitam di atas materai di atas putih. dan rasanya kalau pita merah itu mau diputus dengan gak seharusnya, terlalu banyak benang lain yang bakal ikut ditarik. dan mereka masih terlalu muda buat bikin jatuh segala-galanya cuma karena mereka jatuh cinta, tapi gak sama satu sama lain.

**lima - _a lost dog and beats of the rain_ dalam volume maksimal**

wooseok memutus hubungan dia sama seungwoo setelah hanya 5 bulan pacaran. alasan versi singkatnya, perasaannya buat seungwoo luntur.

alasan versi panjangnya, panjang banget.

di awal hubungan mereka, sama kaya berpuluh puluh orang sebelumnya, seungwoo bilang kalo dia dulu juga mikir jinhyuk sama wooseok pacaran. ("kalian berdua terus. dan gak pernah. gak pernah gue liat jinhyuk bisa sok imut memohon buat sesuatu, kecuali sama lo.")

jadi wooseok jelasin yang sebenernya tentang hubungan dia dan jinhyuk. tentang _arranged marriage_ yang rencananya udah ditanam bertahun-tahun. pas dijelasin tentang ini, seungwoo cuma ngangguk dan nerima. hal yang bikin wooseok dan jinhyuk lumayan kaget. tapi mereka gak ambil pusing. karena prioritas wooseok sama jinhyuk sama: yang penting wooseok hari ini bahagia.

dan selama pacaran sama seungwoo, wooseok beneran bahagia. seungwoo adalah definisi pacar idaman dan wooseok seberuntung itu bisa ketemu seungwoo di sekolah mereka. (makasih jinhyuk atas doktrinnya buat masuk SMA negeri.)

banyak hal-hal sederhana yang bikin wooseok deg-degan, kaya ditungguin latihan OSN atau sekadar ditungguin buat makan siang. seungwoo yang gak banyak berkomentar sama preferensi wooseok di berbagai hal yang biasanya bakal jinhyuk komentarin aneh-aneh (yang berakhir sama jinhyuk yang dijewer wooseok terus yang lebih tinggi cuma bisa bilang _ampun... ampun seok sakit seok...._). atau seungwoo yang aslinya udah sampe tempat bimbel cuma balik lagi ke sekolah karena lagi hujan, dan dia tau dari perpus tempat wooseok latihan OSN ke parkiran tempat supirnya wooseok nungguin gak ada kanopi. (jadi seungwoo dateng cuma buat mayungin pacarnya sekalian nanya kabarnya dan ngebiarin wooseok ngelepas stress nya belajar OSN dengan marah-marahin dia). atau pas seungwoo nyium dia buat pertama kalinya di perpustakaan sekolah.

seungwoo seolah kaya lagi mendefinisikan cinta lagi buat wooseok. tapi definisinya gak nyangkut. awalnya wooseok juga bingung kenapa.

tapi makin ke sini makin jelas.

kayaknya karena wooseok tanpa sengaja udah mendefinisikan sayang dan kebutuhan juga. jadi yang seungwoo definisikan cuma senang dan faktor kebaruan aja. tapi perasaan sayang, nyaman, dan butuhnya wooseok adanya dalam bentuk lain.

nyamannya wooseok hadir dalam bentuk jaket lee jinhyuk yang udah 3 bulan lupa dia kembalikan. jinhyuk nginep di rumah wooseok karena mereka seninnya ada presentasi proyek sekolah, tapi minggunya harus ikut papa sama ayah dinner juga. (jaketnya jaket varsity warna merah, basic banget sebenernya. kaya jaket protagonis film atau anime). nyamannya juga hadir dalam bentuk jinhyuk yang rela disenderin kalo mereka lagi nonton film sama-sama di rumah jinhyuk atau wooseok. nyaman adalah tangan kanan jinhyuk yang melingkari pundak wooseok, sesekali ngacak rambut wooseok pelan kalo wooseok mulai kebanyakan komentar ke film yang lagi mereka tonton (“yaudah wooseok, kan gak semua orang pinter kaya kamu. kalo dia pinter cerita ini gak jadi film dong?”)

butuh juga adalah jinhyuk. butuh adalah jinhyuk yang sengaja baris mepet sama wooseok di telat perdana mereka ke sekolah. butuh adalah saat wooseok benar-benar udah gak kuat sama panas matahari, tapi gak ada yang percaya. kecuali jinhyuk yang diri tepat di sisi wooseok dalam posisi seaneh-anehnya supaya tinggi badannya bisa menghalangi matahari yang ngotot mau melihat wajah wooseok. yang udah merah karena panas dan udah berkeringat lebih banyak dari berkeringatnya seumur hidupnya digabungin jadi satu. butuh adalah jinhyuk yang minjem motor orang buat nganterin wooseok ke klinik terdekat karena wooseok maag nya kumat, dan UKS gak mau ngasih obat yang udah jinhyuk dan wooseok bilang bakal bisa nyembuhin wooseok lebih cepet dari promag.

dan sayang hadir dalam bentuk laki-laki 185 senti itu juga. dan semua kata-katanya yang bikin wooseok sadar kalau, mungkin, dia memang suka. sama jinhyuk. sama wooseok dan jinhyuk kalau mereka lagi berdua.

"mau jus wortel?" misalnya ini. cuma jinhyuk, yang bisa nanya ini di saat wooseok memang lagi mau minuman favoritnya.

mereka lagi di kantin duduk satu meja. ada sunyoul, sejeong, dan kak seungwoo juga di sana. tapi mereka lagi sibuk ngobrolin sesuatu yang udah gak kedengeran lagi buat wooseok. saking dia gak tertariknya.

"kamu mau ke sana?" wooseok nanya. mereka lagi duduk sebelah-sebelahan. posisi wooseok sekarang duduk diapit seungwoo sama jinhyuk. kalo kata anak kelas 10, kak wooseok OSN biologi bodyguardnya ada dua. tiang basket (jinhyuk) sama tiang osis (seungwoo).

"iya. mau beli ciki tapi kan kios nya sebelahan," jinhyuk ngomong dengan suara pelan. makanya muka mereka sekarang deketan.

wooseok deg-degan. "boleh, deh."

"wortelnya dua, gulanya satu sendok teh, kan?" tanya jinhyuk.

wooseok senyum. "iya, dua. gulanya sesendok teh."

makanya di bulan ke-5 pacaran sama seungwoo, wooseok memutuskan buat menyudahi semuanya. seungwoo pun gak terlalu banyak merespon saat wooseok pada akhirnya bilang kalo mereka kayaknya udahan aja. karena seungwoo juga tau, apa yang akan dia hadepin ke depannya kalau hubungan mereka tetep dilanjut. ada tembok yang bakal perlu dia panjat. dan temboknya tinggi banget. dia gak akan sampai.

wooseok berpikir kalo, jinhyuk kayaknya bisa belajar mencintai dia juga. dan _arranged marriage_ mereka gak akan seburuk yang dulu dibayangkan bea, atau wooseok dan jinhyuk juga. kalau wooseok bisa mengakui dia memang sayang sama jinhyuk, mungkin jinhyuk juga. karena sebelumnya wooseok gak sadar. padahal tanda-tandanya udah ada di mana-mana (kalau dia sayang, butuh, dan nyamannya cuma sama jinhyuk).

dan itu yang wooseok pikirkan selama perjalanan ke rumah jinhyuk. hari ini hari kamis. jinyuk biasanya pulang cepet kalo klub jepangnya gak ada kumpul. dan tadi pas wooseok cek ruang eskul, gak ada tanda-tanda klub jepang kumpul di sana. makanya wooseok langsung minta supirnya anterin ke rumah jinhyuk. karena jinhyuk pasti pulang—hari kamis rumahnya gak ada orang, soalnya.

dan wooseok udah tau apa yang mau dia coba omongin sama jinhyuk. atau nggak. yang pasti setelah tadi memutus hubungannya sama seungwoo, dia cuma mau ngasih tau jinhyuk soal itu. siapa tau jinhyuk juga mikir kalo ini berita bahagia, dan wooseok mau bagi-bagi berita bahagia ini sama teman hidupnya.

dari tangga ke lantai 2 tempat kamar jinhyuk, kedengeran _a lost dog_ disetel dengan volume paling keras. wooseok tau lagunya. soalnya jinhyuk suka banget asian kung fu generation, dan jinhyuk suka banget artwork album magic disk. bayangan wooseok sih, jinhyuk di kamar lagi tiduran sambil main laptop. rumah lagi kosong, wooseok lagi berdoa aja supaya jinhyuk jangan sampe lagi buka yang aneh-aneh.

atau mungkin harusnya wooseok gak usah berdoa kaya gitu.

karena saat pintu kamar jinhyuk dibuka, dia emang gak lagi buka yang aneh-aneh. tapi jinhyuk lagi ciuman. sama laki-laki lainnya yang lagi berpangkuan di atasnya. dua-duanya pakai seragam SMA, dan wooseok tau betul siapa laki-laki yang ada sama jinhyuknya.

tapi suara pintu dibuka kayaknya gak kalah keras dengan suara speaker jinhyuk (yang udah sekeras-kerasnya suara di rumah itu). karena sekarang yang lagi berciuman udah berhenti dan dua-duanya lagi melihat ke arah wooseok.

wooseok sepersekian detik kemudian langsung menutup lagi pintu kamar jinhyuk. tenaga paling terakhirnya dia pakai buat jalan turun tangga, dan pas belum terlalu jauh dari pintu kamar jinhyuk juga buat neriakin orang-orang di kamarnya. teriaknya: "maaf, jangan panik. ini wooseok."

wooseok gak nggak tau soal jinhyuk dan segudang gebetannya. tapi jinhyuk gak pernah cerita lebih tentang ngapain aja dia sama semua orang-orang yang ada di daftar nama “pernah dekat sama lee jinhyuk". karena menurut wooseok gak penting. atau mungkin juga karena dia gak suka sama informasi yang seperti itu, makanya dia menghindar buat tau aslinya gimana.

tapi ini beda. yang ini jinhyuk sampai berani bawa ke rumah. yang ini wooseok lihat sendiri kalau, jinhyuk mungkin ternyata memang berani ke sana sama gebetan-gebetannya.

gak salah. karena membiarkan satu sama lain jatuh cinta sama orang lain dan merahasiakannya dari orangtua mereka, kan, bagian dari perjanjian mereka. perjanjian yang dulu lahir karena dulu wooseok suka sama orang lain. yang bukan lee jinhyuk.

dan mungkin wooseok gak jadi suka sama jinhyuk. mungkin dia emang gak suka. mungkin dia cuma sakit hati aja karena barusan aja dia sadar kalau, mungkin perasaan jinhyuk gak sama kaya dia. mungkin mereka memang gak akan tiba-tiba jatuh cinta sama satu sama lain dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. mungkin harusnya, wooseok sadar kalau ini cuma perjodohan biasa.

**enam - mengambil urutan**

peristiwa mergokin jinhyuk ciuman sama lee sejin IPS 3 bikin hubungan jinhyuk sama wooseok merenggang. bodoh. dan memang. karena sejak wooseok pacaran pertama kali, jadi ada peraturan gak tertulis di antara mereka kalau 1) jinhyuk sama wooseok boleh pacaran sama siapa aja, dan 2) wooseok sama jinhyuk gak boleh bocorin tentang ini ke mama atau bunda. ke ayah atau papa.

setelah peristiwa itu juga, hidup wooseok dan jinhyuk kaya cuma diisi blur aja.

hubungan jinhyuk sama sejin cuma bertahan 3 bulan karena mereka sadar kalau lebih nyaman temenan aja. kaya sebelum mereka memutuskan pacaran, pas mereka masih sesama anak ekskul klub jepang aja. lucunya lagi, sejin sebenernya yang bantu jinhyuk sadar kalau, perasaan dia buat sejin biasa aja sebetulnya. sejin juga yang bantu jinhyuk sadar kalau, waktu itu jinhyuk ngajak sejin pulang ke rumahnya karena gak sengaja lihat wooseok sama seungwoo yang mojok di koridor kelas dengan mesranya. keputusan impulsif yang dasarnya bukan karena jinhyuk suka sama sejin, tapi justru karena jinhyuk suka sama orang lain.

orang lain yang sampe sekarang entah kenapa gak jinhyuk akuin kalo, iya. jinhyuk suka sama dia. kim wooseok maksudnya.

wooseok gak pacaran lagi sejak putus dari seungwoo, sebelum beberapa bulan kemudian orangnya lulus juga dari sekolah mereka. frekuensi main bersama jinhyuk sama wooseok juga udah berkurang, mereka udah sampe tahap gak akan ketemu kecuali terpaksa. tapi gak ada yang sadar, juga. karena sejak SMP mereka memang udah lumayan jarang main bareng, selain makan malam keluarga.

kerennya, mereka masih bisa bersikap biasa aja kalau makan malam keluarga. hidup di keluarga yang selalu menuntut mereka buat bersandiwara di meja makan sama partner bisnis ayah dan papa masing-masing mungkin, yang bikin mereka bisa begini.

“boleh tolong tisunya gak?” jinhyuk ngomong dari belakang wooseok.

mereka ketemu di depan wastafel kamar mandi tempat makan super besar dan megah, tempat dinner mereka sama ayah, papa, dan beberapa rekan bisnis mereka malam itu.

malam itu jinhyuk ganteng banget menurut wooseok. dia pakai kemeja burgundy dibalut jas abu-abu tua. rambutnya ditarik ke belakang, memamerkan keningnya dan alisnya yang menurut wooseok pasti dibuat sama tuhan pas dia lagi senang-senangnya. padahal menurut jinhyuk, wooseok lah yang harusnya masuk museum. karena kemeja biru tua yang dia pakai malam itu dan warna kulitnya saling memberi komplimen terhadap satu sama lain. belom lagi wooseok yang baru selesai nyuci tangannya dengan lengan kemejanya yang digulung sampai 1/4 lengan bajunya, ngeliat ini bikin jinhyuk ngerasa kalau wooseok kayaknya gak bisa jelek selama-lamanya. lebay banget emang mereka, meskipun satu pun gak ada yang menyuarakan pikiran mereka secara lisan. lebaynya mungkin karena udah lama sejak mereka ketemu. dan gak dikatakannya mungkin juga karena udah lama sejak mereka berduaan aja.

dulu pas SMP jinhyuk gak akan ragu buat memuji wooseok kalau dia ganteng banget. biasanya berakhir dengan wooseok yang menjawab ‘emang’ terus jinhyuk yang nge-headlock wooseok sambil mereka bercanda. kadang sampai diomelin ayah dan papa karena kemeja mereka suka ikut lecek. tapi buat jinhyuk diomelin memang harga yang gak tinggi-tinggi banget buat dia bayar, karena gemes aja, gimana wooseok asertif banget kalo masalah menerima pujian. gak kaya kebanyakan orang yang bakal menolak dengan bilang sesuatu seperti _ah nggak, kok_.

tapi itu dulu. sekarang setelah jinhyuk nyoba ngajak wooseok bicara, wooseok cuma memenuhi permintaan sederhana laki-laki 185 senti di belakangnya sebelum pergi dari ruangan yang sama. yang masih ada jinhyuknya. durasi mereka ada di ruangan yang sama memang udah berangsur berkurang. dan jinhyuk maupun wooseok gak tahu, cara betulinnya gimana.

di sekolah, wooseok sama jinhyuk juga udah jarang banget bertegur sapa. mungkin karena kelas 12 juga, dan mereka gak sekelas. mungkin karena wooseok mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya di antara buku-buku latihan UN dan jinhyuk yang juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama. mungkin karena umur mereka makin mendekati angka 22, dan kalau sudah 22, berarti mereka udah sampai di pita merah yang itu. yang harus mereka tembus sama-sama, karena garis akhir itu dibuat untuk mereka lewatin sama-sama. yang sekarang kayaknya, makin berat aja buat barang sekadar memikirkan gimana caranya mereka bisa nembus _finish line_ itu dan melanjutkan hidup setelahnya.

perjodohan memang gak bisa bekerja buat orang-orang kaya mereka. yang ngambil urutan jatuh cinta. yang jatuh cintanya gak di waktu bersamaan. yang jatuh cintanya kadang mereka pikir gak dengan satu sama lain.

**tujuh - partisi limousine dan truth or dare**

jinhyuk sama wooseok ke prom kelulusan gak bawa pasangan. alasan pertamanya karena dua-duanya jomblo. alasan keduanya karena, seisi dunia memang ngira mereka bakal pergi barengan.

dan memang bakal. karena keluarga mereka berdua gak tau ada kerenggangan di antara mereka. makanya mereka tetep disuruh fitting tux bareng, dan berangkat bareng juga ke ball roomnya naik limo-nya jinhyuk. 

kaya dejavu, menurut jinhyuk. karena terakhir kali dia pakai pakaian rapi di dalam mobil yang sama kaya wooseok, ada wooseok yang nangis sesegukan ditinggal cinta pertamanya. dan meskipun itu bukan memori yang bagus-bagus amat, tapi jinhyuk mau. mau punya memori yang kaya gitu lagi sama wooseok. bukan sedihnya. tapi memori di mana dia sama wooseok adalah orang yang kenal satu sama lain, dan paling paham sama satu sama lain.

makanya jinhyuk malam itu memberanikan diri buat memulai pembicaraan.

"masuk univ mana jadinya?"

wooseok gak langsung jawab. mungkin kaget juga. tapi yang pasti awalnya jinhyuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba ngomong begitu aja. tapi akhirnya lega sih, pas wooseok ngerespon.

"gak tau. kamu?"

"belum tau juga," jinhyuk balas.

mereka duduk berjarak. kaya simbolisme gimana keadaan wooseok dan jinhyuk sekarang, yang dulu nadinya sedekat-dekatnya. yang dulu kaya gabisa lepas.

"jinhyuk," tiba-tiba wooseok ngomong.

"iya?"

"kok kita, sekarang gini sih," wooseok nadanya datar. jinhyuk gak kaget dengan pertanyaan ini.

karena udah 10 tahun dia kenal sama wooseok. dia udah gak kaget lagi dengan ritme berpikir wooseok, dan transparannya bicara wooseok kalo masalah penasaran.

"gak tau," jinhyuk menjawab, tanpa tahu yang tadi wooseok katakan adalah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

ada sunyi yang lama sekali. saking sunyinya, jinhyuk bisa ngerasain gimana supirnya kayaknya ikut ngerasa gak nyaman. makanya dia langsung naikin partisi limo nya, biar atmosfer canggung dia dan wooseok gak nyamber sampe depan.

"truth or dare," yang nanya wooseok, setelah divider limo jinhyuk jelas tertutup rapat di depan mereka.

jinhyuk tau permainan ini. main truth or dare sama wooseok peraturannya cuma satu: yang bisa dipilih cuma truth. soalnya ini cara wooseok berani jujur sama orang. yang bikin jinhyuk tau ini bukan wooseok yang percaya sama dia, terus cerita. tapi sepuluh tahun kenal, dan sepuluh tahun memperhatikan.

"truth."

"jinhyuk, kangen gak sama wooseok?" nada suara wooseok udah gak datar lagi. ada lemah dan turun di sana. kaya ada sesuatu yang ditahan, dan pertanyaan itu sebetulnya berat banget buat dikatakan.

makanya jinhyuk mau jawab, yang bikin wooseok gak akan ngerasa kecewa.

"kangen," jinhyuk jawab. "truth or dare?"

"truth." entah kenapa di sini suara wooseok udah balik ke nada sebelumnya. datar, dan lebih ada tenaganya.

"kalo wooseok, kangen gak sama jinhyuk?"

wooseok diem lama banget. jinhyuk sampe gak berani sama sekali buat melirik sisi kursi tempat duduk wooseok.

"kangen," ternyata wooseok diem selama itu karena, dari tadi dia nangis gapake suara. dan pas suaranya dipake bicara, nangisnya jadi kedengeran.

dan terulang lagi. nangisnya wooseok selalu sampe ke hati jinhyuk juga. wooseok duluan yang memutar badannya dan narik jinhyuk supaya mereka bersentuhan. nariknya pelan-pelan, geraknya kaya diiringi ritme pelan yang bikin jinyuk naikin tangannya juga. karena jinhyuk narik wooseok ke pelukannya, dan tangannya ngelus kepalanya pelan. 

jinhyuk juga nangis. alasannya banyak, mulai dari inginnya buat bilang ke wooseok, kalo dia mau belajar jadi teman hidupnya. karena takdir mereka udah ditulis, dan gak mungkin bisa ditawar. tapi ucapannya dia tahan. karena biar nanti wooseok liat aja usahanya.

tapi jinhyuk juga nangis, yang paling utama karena dia baru sadar dan kecewa sama dirinya sendiri. karena bisa-bisanya wooseok selama ini dia tinggalin sendirian.

(kaya pesta halloween di kelas 3 SMP, mereka cuma bertahan di prom selama 17 menit—lebih lama sedikit karena jinhyuk nyolong fruit punch yang katanya udah dicampur alkohol dulu sebelum kabur. tapi kali ini mereka gak ke mcdonalds. tapi ke rooftop ballroom yang kayaknya sebetulnya gak boleh dinaikin. sampe di atas mereka cuma ngeliatin aja langit berpolusi dan kota metropolitan yang kaya gak pernah mati. gak pernah matinya mungkin kaya sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri mereka itu. yang bikin mereka akhirnya berani bicara lagi hari ini. yang bikin mereka naik ke situ, karena mereka cuma mau ngabisin waktu berdua aja. gak sama yang lain.)

**delapan - lima belas tahun lalu sampai ke berita utama**

di usia 22 tahun, wooseok dan jinhyuk menikah. pernikahannya di akhir tahun, karena wooseok baru berganti usia di bulan ke-10. pestanya dua kali. pesta _private_ yang didatengin gak sampai 60 orang, dan pesta megah luar biasa yang didatengin semua orang yang ada hubungannya sama bisnis K & L Corp. (perusahaan ayah dan papa yang sekarang udah resmi digabung).

tapi seremonialnya cuma dilaksanain sekali. di hari yang sama dengan pesta kecil yang cuma dihadirin teman dan keluarga.

dan aneh, sebenernya. karena meskipun udah balik deket kaya dulu, wooseok sama jinhyuk belom pernah bilang kalo mereka memang suka satu sama lain. (_kalo_, mereka memang suka satu sama lain.)

pas officiant-nya akhirnya bilang mereka bisa berciuman, mereka berciuman. pertama kalinya sama satu sama lain seumur hidup mereka. wooseok pikir bakal ada kembang api dan ada yang terbakar atau meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. karena meskipun dia kubur rapat-rapat perasaannya buat jinhyuk (supaya gak kejadian lagi di mana dia sama jinhyuk harus pura-pura gak kenal sama satu sama lain), dia yakin masih ada sesuatu di sana. entah sekadar perasaan, atau lebih dari itu. yang nunggu dibangunin. yang nunggu ngerasa aman buat keluar dan dirasain sama wooseok tanpa ada rasa takut dan gak pantas.

tapi gak ada. rasanya kaya ciuman biasa (kaya pas wooseok ciuman gajelas sama cowok yang dia temuin di party random yang dia sama sahabat kuliahnya—byungchan—datengin beberapa bulan yang lalu).

itu kata wooseok. gak tau sih kalo jinhyuk.

yang dateng ke pernikahan private mereka kebanyakan teman dan keluarga dekat. mama papa wooseok dan kakak perempuannya nangis semua, tiga-tiganya. ayah jinhyuk gak nangis, tapi bundanya nangis sampe ditenangin ayahnya. sedangkan dua kakak laki-laki jinhyuk dari abis jinhyuk ciuman sama wooseok di altar sampe mereka udah pada nyebar buat dansa dan makan, kerjanya cuma dua, antara: 1) naik-naikin alis sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan ke arah jinhyuk, atau 2) nge-_headlock_ jinhyuk sambil nyanyiin _i've finally found someone_-nya bryan adams sama barbra streisand tapi dilebay-lebayin nyanyinya.

terus jinhyuk sama wooseok ngundang sejin dan seungwoo. dan sekarang di umur 22, semuanya jadi lucu aja. karena mereka berempat dulu gaya banget, dikira mereka bisa kali ya ngelawan hukum dan kontrak.

seungwoo bawa +1 cowoknya yang sekarang (namanya seungyoun, katanya mereka meet cute di tempat bikin tato). sedangkan sejin gak bawa siapa-siapa. dia sama wooseok sama-sama lagi kuliah bisnis manajemen, dan sejin lagi ngerintis brand sendiri makanya gak ada waktu buat yang aneh-aneh kaya pacaran. sejeong juga dateng sama cowoknya. sunyoul gak bisa dateng karena masih lanjutin s2 di polandia. yang paling lucu sih, jinhyuk sama wooseok sepakat ngundang yohan. buat nostalgia sekalian lucu-lucuan aja. yohan kerennya ternyata masih pacaran sama cowoknya yang setelah wooseok, atlet taekwondo juga (kata wooseok mukanya serem banget).

malem pertama mereka dihitung setelah party kedua, alias besoknya. setelah mereka dipaksa diri selama empat jam buat nyapa semua rekan bisnis ayah sama papa. jadi trofi berjalan kalo K & L, Corp adalah perusahaan menjanjikan, dan semua udah diikat sedekat-dekatnya lewat pernikahan. aneh aja sih buat wooseok, kalo ada investor yang tersentuh sama cerita nikahnya dia sama jinhyuk.

setelah party selesai, mereka dikirim ke maldives buat honeymoon. malem pertamanya, jinhyuk sama wooseok main uno sampe jam 4 pagi. pura pura pinter ditemenin vesper martini.

**sembilan - sup krim dan yang dibutuhkan**

wooseok bangun duluan, jam 2 siang. kepalanya muter banget dan hal pertama yang dia lakuin setelah berhasil berdiri adalah lari ke kamar mandi. sampe sana, wooseok muntahin dinnernya di pesawat semalam. (dia ngebayangin udang di spaghetti semalam dan yakin dia gak akan nafsu makan sampe 2 hari ke depan. salah jinhyuk. dia yang nunjuk-nunjuk gambar spaghetti pake udang pas wooseok nanya mendingan makan apa. padahal wooseok gak suka tapi dia nurut aja.)

chaos banget pas dilihat. baju dan celana wooseok kena sedikit karena tadi muntahnya udah dari sebelum dia berhenti depan kloset. terus dia lupa naro koper di mana semalam sama jinhyuk. kayaknya sih di kamar yang di atas, cuma males ngeceknya. 

jadi wooseok dengan baju bekas muntahannya jalan ke ruang tengah. tempat dia dan jinhyuk semalam main uno dengan sebodoh-bodohnya (seinget wooseok mereka bikin peraturan baru sendiri, tapi kaya, gak make sense deh peraturannya). bekas minum mereka masih ada di meja. gak tau kenapa ada gummy bear juga di sana. ada uno juga, ada jinhyuk yang nyender bodoh di sofa tapi gak tau kenapa menurut wooseok pagi ini seganteng-gantengnya manusia lagi tidur dan kena cahaya matahari. ada banyak banget hal gak penting yang bikin wooseok makin pusing. tapi seenggaknya dia nemuin sweater yang semalem jinhyuk pake di pesawat, ngegantung di hanger deket pintu masuk cottage mereka. wooseok langsung lari kecil ngambil sweater itu, dan ke kamar mandi buat ganti bajunya.

lupa, karena dia baru nemuin atasan doang. celananya kan kotor juga kena muntahan. tapi tadi dia mikirnya, seenggaknya ganti baju dulu. toh jinhyuk kayaknya gak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. jadi aman-aman aja kalo wooseok mondar mandir di cottage itu cuma berlapis sweater jinhyuk yang kegedean (_jinhyuk kenapa besar banget ya badannya kalo dibanding aku_, wooseok mikir gini pas ganti pakaian).

atau nggak juga.

karena ternyata jinhyuk bangun pas wooseok lagi di dapur bikin makanan (re: sup krim sasetan yang dia temuin di food container di dalem cottage mereka), meskipun dia gak langsung ke sana. sama kaya wooseok, jinhyuk disorientasi dulu pas bangun dari tidurnya. tapi beda sama wooseok, karena perut jinhyuk aman-aman aja (kayaknya mereka emang beda jam terbang masalah minuman senang-senang).

tapi setelah ke kamar mandi buat nyuci mukanya dan ngebuka gespernya—karena meskipun perutnya aman-aman aja (perutnya bagus banget, btw) dia ngerasa gespernya emang neken banget—jinhyuk juga kaya wooseok tadi. berkelana ke seisi tempat honeymoon mereka.

cottage mereka luas banget. menurut jinhyuk rasanya lebih pantes disebut rumah dari pada cottage. (definisi rumah buat jinhyuk tuh rumah yang luas banget.) yang seru buat jinhyuk adalah ternyata gak jauh dari tempat dia dan wooseok main uno semalem, ada dinding dari kaca yang ternyata adalah salah satu sisi kolam renang yang bisa mereka masukin dari lantai dua. dia udah ngebayangin mau ngagetin dan nakut-nakutin wooseok nanti malem pas anaknya baca buku di ruang tengah, terus jinhyuk tiba-tiba nongol gitu lagi berenang di sana. di bayangannya lucu banget pokoknya, dia sampe ketawa sendiri.

tapi yang lebih lucu adalah, gimana malah jinhyuk yang dikagetin sama pemandangan di dapur cottage-nya. niatnya cuma mau ngambil segelas air putih karena tenggorokannya kaya kering gak ada basahnya. tapi yang dia lihat berdiri di sudut dapur sana malah kim wooseok dengan sweater merah marun jinhyuk yang semalam dia gunakan di sepanjang perjalanannya.

dan udah. itu aja. dia gak pake yang lain-lain lagi.

jinhyuk ke sana mau minum air putih. dan dia masih mau minum air putih (meskipun kayaknya sekarang nambah mau-mau yang lain juga). jadi sisa sel otaknya menggerakan tubuh dia ke dekat kulkas. gelas bening dia ambil dan saat gelas-gelas di rak saling bersentuhan, wooseok baru menyadari kehadiran jinhyuk di sana.

semburat merah mewarnai muka wooseok bersamaan dengan jinhyuk yang dengan sedikit getar di tangannya mengambil air minum di dispenser yang menyatu dengan pintu kulkas di hadapannya. wooseok malu. banget. karena dia gak pake apa-apa selain sweater yang bahkan bukan punya dia. di dalem kepalanya langsung lari-lari pikiran kaya _harusnya tadi nelpon room service aja buat makanan, gak usah sok-sok masak dan dipergokin jinhyuk gini_. padahal tadi dia gak jadi nelpon _room service_ karena malu juga, kalo harus ngambil makanan dari waiter cuma pake sweater doang.

"udah bangun?" pertanyaan bodoh dilontarkan kim wooseok yang masih mengaduk sup di hadapannya.

"iya," jinhyuk juga lagi bodoh, jadi dia jawab. air minum baru saja habis segelas diteguk, tapi kerongkongannya sudah kering lagi rasanya.

ada sunyi sejenak yang kemudian diwarnai sedikit suara air yang lagi-lagi mengisi gelas jinhyuk. sebelum akhirnya wooseok yang bersuara.

"maaf wooseok pinjem sweaternya. tadi muntah, terus wooseok gak nemu koper."

"di atas kayaknya," jinhyuk menjawab sekenanya. bukan karena dingin tapi karena dia lagi gak bisa mikir (sejujurnya, isi kepalanya sekarang cuma _paha paha paha paha paha paha paha_). tapi setelah itu beneran dia lanjut omongannya. "_by the way_, iya. gak apa-apa pake aja."

jinhyuk gak tahu ini karena efek minuman semalam, atau karena pikirannya memaksanya paham. kalau sekarang dia dan wooseok sudah mau gak mau harus hidup bersama. kalau dengan yang selama ini dia kira beban, ada kebebasan yang masih kabur batasnya, tapi dia punya kesempatan buat bisa dapatkan.

mungkin itu yang kemudian bikin jinhyuk berani buat mulai menjurus ke sana.

"pake itu doang, emang gak kedinginan?" tambah jinhyuk. enam kata itu dia pikirkan baik-baik sebelum dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

wooseok mematikan api kompor di hadapannya dan menutup panci berisi sup krimnya. tadi saat jinhyuk sadar wooseok sedang bikin sup, ada sedikit keinginan dari jinhyuk buat minta karena kepalanya pun masih pusing sisa semalam. tapi kepalanya yang dari tadi berdenyut tiba-tiba seperti gak lagi perlu bantuan.

tau yang jinhyuk sekarang butuhkan apa? wooseok.

"truth or dare?" pertanyaan yang tadi jinhyuk tanyakan dibalas pertanyaan lagi sama wooseok. ini kalau dilihat dari perspektif orang lain. karena kalau menurut jinhyuk, ini bukan pertanyaan. ini wooseok yang mau berkomunikasi tanpa ada yang disembunyikan.

jinhyuk meletakkan gelasnya di konter dapur. "truth."

"jinhyuk beneran nanya, atau punya maksud lain?"

"punya maksud lain. truth or dare?"

"truth."

"wooseok, emang gak kedinginan?"

"kedinginan, sedikit. truth or dare?"

"truth."

"jinhyuk mau ngapain sama wooseok?"

"mau bantuin wooseok," pas jinhyuk ngomong kaya gini, jarak mereka udah lebih dekat dari jarak-jarak mereka sebelumnya seumur hidup mereka. jinhyuk ternyata dari tadi gak sadar dia jalan mendekat ke wooseok. yang lebih lucu, wooseok juga. jalan mendekat ke jinhyuk. tapi gerakan mereka pelan hampir gak kentara.

banyak yang bikin ini bisa dibilang jadi jarak terdekat mereka seumur hidup mereka, tapi yang paling jelas dekatnya di sini adalah inginnya.

"mau bantuin wooseok, biar gak kedinginan. truth, or dare?" jinhyuk melanjutkan omongannya saat dia udah bisa merasakan napas wooseok tepat di depan wajahnya. wooseok jinjit, dan jinhyuk nunduk.

"truth."

"boleh?"

"boleh," wajah jinhyuk udah hampir maju makin dekat, tapi keduluan wooseok yang nanya, "truth or dare?"

"dare."

jawaban jinhyuk bikin wooseok berhenti bernapas, berpikir, dan bersabar juga. ada pola yang jinhyuk rusak pas dia menjawab dare (dan dari pertemuan mereka hari ini beberapa menit yang lalu, memang udah banyak pola yang dirusak), padahal mereka berdua tau peraturannya kalau main kaya gini sama kim wooseok. tapi wooseok udah kenal jinhyuk 15 tahun lamanya, dan gak perlu waktu lebih lama buat wooseok akhirnya paham betul maksud jinhyuk sebetulnya.

_dare_, kata jinhyuk.

"_angetin wooseok. pake caranya jinhyuk_." satu katanya jinhyuk dibales permintaan surga sama wooseok.

dan permintaan wooseok dibales dua kali lipat harapannya.

**sepuluh - wooseok, jinhyuk, dan belajar membuat segitiga**

malam itu, persis ramalan jinhyuk, wooseok baca buku di ruang tengah cottage mereka. wooseoknya males pake baju, jinhyuk juga. jadi mereka sama-sama shirtless dan cuma dilapis celana training masing-masing aja. bedanya wooseok duduk di sofa dengan _what’s falling when you fall in love_ di tangannya. matanya sibuk baca buku, tangannya sibuk megang buku. tangannya sibuk mainin rambut jinhyuk juga, sambil sesekali benerin kacamata nya yang saking tebelnya jadi berat dan suka merosot dari batang hidungnya. yang lebih tinggi lagi tiduran dengan kepalanya di paha wooseok. kalo dia, matanya sibuk ngeliatin TV yang lagi nayangin dog whisperer (tapi TV nya di-silent sama wooseok soalnya dia baca buku. wooseok juga gak ngerti kenapa jinhyuk masih aja nonton acara TV yang intinya sebenernya, ya, suaranya). 

tapi nyaman banget rasanya. hari ini jinhyuk dan wooseok terpaksa mandi dua kali, karena hari ini mereka dua kali keringetan luar biasa (karena apanya, interpretasi masing-masing aja). jadi malam itu mereka memutuskan buat males-malesan aja dengan kondisi sebersih dan sekering-keringnya.

“hyuk, tau gak kalo hubungan romantis ada teorinya?” wooseok nanya.

jinhyuk diem dulu. “tau, kayaknya. gak deng. gak tahu.”

wooseok ngeplak kepala jinhyuk pelan pake bukunya sambil ketawa. jinhyuk juga ketawa.

“ada teorinya. namanya segitiga cinta sternberg.”

“oh ya?”

“iya.”

“teorinya kaya gimana?”

wooseok membetulkan duduknya, kepala jinhyuk jadi keangkat sedikit. tapi pada akhirnya jinhyuk memutuskan buat ikutan duduk juga. mendingan duduk dari pada tiduran (gak bisa lihat muka wooseok soalnya kalo tiduran).

"ya, katanya cinta yang paling baik itu komposisinya ada tiga," wooseok ngomong, telunjuknya membatasi halaman yang tadi lagi dia baca sementara bukunya dibiarin tertutup. tangannya yang satu lagi betulin posisi kacamatanya.

"apa aja?" jinhyuk gigitin jempolnya sambil nyender ke sofa di belakangnya.

"intimacy, commitment, sama passion."

"hmm."

"mau dijelasin satu-satu gak?" wooseok nanya.

"mau," kata jinhyuk. "tapi bukan karena kepo, tapi mau liatin wooseok ngomong aja."

jinhyuk dikeplak lagi.

"beneran mau tau gak?" wooseok nanya. nadanya kaya marah, tapi bibirnya jelas-jelas lagi ngulum senyum.

"iya, beneran."

"yaudah kalo maksa," wooseok senyumnya makin lebar.

"dih," jinhyuk pengen protes panjang lebar _siapa juga yang maksa?!_ tapi dalam 10 menit terakhir dia udah dikeplak wooseok dua kali. jadi protesnya dia tahan.

"dengerin," wooseok ngebuka bukunya sebentar buat nyontek. "jadi, katanya kalo mau cinta yang bagus tuh komponennya harus ada tiga. yang pertama intimacy. maksudnya, pasangan tuh _emotionally_ harus intim, hyuk."

"gak ngerti."

wooseok narik napas dikit. "kalo di sini contohnya sih, kaya saling merasa dekat dan _connected_. jadi kalo ada dua orang di dalam satu hubungan, mereka tuh bisa dibilang punya _intimacy_ kalo mereka terbuka sama satu sama lain."

"hmmm. terus?"

"terus commitment. self-explanatory lah ya?"

"iya. satu lagi apa?"

"passion," wooseok nutup bukunya terus dia taro di meja kecil di depannya. "basically sebenernya physical attraction sama kepuasan seksual. jadi kalo pengen yang _gitu-gitu_ harus dikomunikasikan gitu ke pasangan. atau sekedar keinginan buat building arousal juga, masuk ke passion."

"hmmmm," jinhyuk responnya cuma gitu. (sebenernya lagi nahan ketawa soalnya wooseok ngomong _gitu-gitu_ nya, lucu banget.)

wooseok diem juga. gak tau sebenernya dia mau respon apa lagi. abis jinhyuk ternyata abis dijelasin kaya gitu cuma ham hem doang. wooseok harus apa coba.

atau wooseok protesnya kecepetan aja. karena jinhyuk ternyata abis itu ngasih respon yang wooseok belom siapin jawabannya.

"kalo gitu barusan kita abis lengkapin tiga-tiganya?"

muka wooseok merah. belom jadi merah sempurna udah ditambahin lagi sama jinhyuk.

"kita abis lengkapin passion, kan. berarti sekarang, hubungan kita udah sempurna dong?"

muka wooseok emang merah banget. tapi otaknya tetep jalan.

"gak juga. soalnya ini dinamis. segitiganya bisa berubah-ubah gitu. bisa aja besok intimacy-nya turun, atau passion-nya."

jinhyuk ngeliatin wooseok doang sebelum tiba-tiba bales lagi. "tapi kalo sekarang? lagi sempurna kan, segitiganya?"

wooseok ikutan nyender di kepala sofa, ngeliatin jinhyuk yang juga lagi ngeliat ke arah dia. gak ada suara yang keluar, tapi di tengah senyumnya, mulutnya bergerak kaya kalo dia lagi ngomong '_iya_.'

yang abis itu kejadian adalah gimana jinhyuk ikutan senyum juga terus mendekat lagi ke arah wooseok, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir cowok di depannya. wooseok mejamin matanya, nyambut bibir jinhyuk tanpa ada keraguan apa-apa lagi di hati dan kepalanya. sama kaya jinhyuk yang pas mendekat tadi, udah gak nahan apa lagi-lagi di dalam dirinya.

sebenernya masih banyak banget yang harus mereka bahas. sebaik-baiknya jinhyuk dan wooseok paham satu sama lain tanpa perlu bertukar kata-kata, tapi mereka baru belajar tentang segitiga. ada yang harus dijaga biar seimbang, ada yang harus dijaga biar tetap ada semuanya. harus ada komunikasi. perasaan-perasaan yang selama ini mereka sekadar paham dari hati ke hati harus mulai dibahasakan. ada yang harus diusahakan karena jinhyuk sama wooseok memang gak memilih buat hidup bersama, tapi mereka ada di posisi yang bisa milih apa bersamanya mau mereka bikin bahagia.

tapi buat malam ini, udah terlalu banyak yang kejadian. jadi biarin aja mereka berciuman. belajar cintanya bisa besok lagi.


	2. epilog: how deep is your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'and you may not think that i care for you, when you know down inside that i really do'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini hadiah pendek buat yang buka ceritanya lewat ao3 hehehe

ini malam ke-3 honeymoon mereka. wooseok sama jinhyuk gak ngerti juga kenapa ayah bunda mama papa ngasih mereka waktu _satu minggu_ buat honeymoon. (tadi dibahas sebenernya pas tadi mereka bikin pop corn buat nonton harry potter and the order of the phoenix, terus dua duanya merinding. jadi mereka mau positive thinking aja. mungkin ayah bunda mama papa mau ngasih mereka waktu istirahat, dan bukan ngasih waktu buat yang sebaliknya.)

"ngeliatin apa sih?" jinhyuk nanya pas wooseok cuma diri aja di depan dishwasher dapur sambil ngeliatin hp nya.

mereka udah bosen banget sama _room service_ di sana, jadi malem itu dua-duanya inisiatif bikin fish and chips sendiri. terus setelah makan di tengah dapur yang _chaos_ banget (karena sebenernya mereka dua-duanya masih HER kalo masalah masak-masakan), sekarang mereka lagi beres-beresin semuanya. mulai dari piring makan sampe segala hal yang mereka pake buat masak tadi. dan wooseok semangat banget kalo bersih-bersih. kata dia _satisfying tau hyuk, bersih-bersih _(jinhyuk gak ngerti banget sama wooseok kalo masalah ini).

makanya pas tiba-tiba wooseok diem beku di tengah dapur sambil ngeliatin hp nya, jinhyuk bingung.

mana gak dapet jawaban juga dari wooseok. itu kenapa akhirnya jinhyuk ngintip hp nya wooseok, yang ternyata lagi buka twitter.

terus belum sempet jinhyuk nerka-nerka lagi kenapa ngeliatin twitter bisa bikin wooseok diem beku begitu, wooseok ngasih hp nya ke jinhyuk sambil ngomong sesuatu yang bikin jinhyuk marah instan.

"ada yang gosipin aku di twitter," wooseok ngomong sambil ngelewatin jinhyuk gitu aja.

jinhyuk matanya gak lepas dari hp wooseok yang lagi nampilin percakapan beberapa orang dengan akun _private _di twitter, yang sebenernya gak nyebut nama wooseok sama sekali. tapi kalo dibaca baik-baik, jelas banget lagi ngomongin wooseok.

"tau dari mana? kamu kan gak main twitter."

"dikirimin screenshot-nya sama byungchan," wooseok jawab pertanyaan jinhyuk sebelum naikin dirinya buat duduk di atas konter dapur yang udah bersih.

jinhyuk ngeliatin wooseok bentar sebelum balik ngebaca lagi yang ternyata screenshot dari tweet-tweet yang katanya lagi ngomongin wooseok itu.

**_anjir, beneran nikah dia?_**ini kata orang yang ngebales tweet pertama yang tulisannya **_welp, prepare for some fake cringy w word content from [redacted]_**.

terus tweet-tweet di bawahnya tulisannya gak kalah jahat dan petty banget, buat jinhyuk. mulai dari **_iya, kan udah tunangan dari freshman._ **terus dilanjut sama **_gak kaget sih pangeran masa hidupnya susah._** dan yang paling petty banget dan gak nyambung kaya **_gimana dia ngerjain TA ya wakakakak dibantuin dayang dayang kali?_**

jahat banget sih, mulut dan jempol orang-orang.

jinhyuk gak mau baca lebih banyak lagi karena yakin pasti isinya makin gak nyambung dan makin jahat aja. jadi hp wooseok dia screenlock dan tinggalin di deket dishwasher, terus jinhyuk jalan ke wooseok. wooseok jelas keliatan murung banget. tangannya numpu sisi badannya di konter dapur, matanya ngeliat ke bawah, dan bibirnya ngulum sesuatu (yang kayaknya nangisnya yang udah diujung bibir banget). jinhyuk diri di depan wooseok, terus ngambil tangan cowok yang duduk di konter di depannya sambil mainin jarinya.

"kalo tau bakal kesel, kenapa dibuka?"

wooseok diem dulu sebelum jawab. kayaknya lagi berusaha nelen lagi nangisnya ke dalem dadanya.

"soalnya mereka dari kemaren baik sama wooseok," wooseok jawab, abis itu ngeliatin jinhyuk yang lagi ngeliatin wooseok. "terus byungchan udah bilang, hati-hati sama mereka. suka sok baik biar dibantuin TA-nya, tapi wooseok gak percaya aja. soalnya mereka kaya, baik banget gitu hyuk. gak kaya boongan."

jinhyuk pundaknya lemes banget dengerin wooseok ngomong gini. soalnya wooseok tuh, emang kaya gini orangnya. sering banget seumur hidupnya dijahatin orang, tapi tetep aja tiap ketemu orang baru dia mikirnya yang baik-baik aja. ya bukannya maksa wooseok buat berprasangka buruk, tapi kan gak semua orang di dunia ini baik aja.

"pengen aku jewer satu-satu yang ada di tweet-tweet itu," jinhyuk ngomong sambil nyubit idung wooseok pelan.

wooseok ketawa sedikit. "ye, apasih."

"serius," jinhyuk nangkup muka wooseok. wooseoknya gak mau ngeliat muka jinhyuk. entah karena dia lagi mikirin yang lain, atau dia lagi pengen nangis aja. dan mikirnya kalo dia gak ngeliat muka jinhyuk, seenggaknya dia bisa pura-pura jinhyuk juga gak bisa ngeliat muka dia.

makanya jinhyuk improvisasi.

"seok, mau second dance gak?"

wooseok sampe bingung harus respon apa. apaan coba maksudnya second dance?

"apaan coba, second dance."

"ya maksudnya dance kedua, sama jinhyuk."

"ngaco aja, mana ada itu namanya second dance."

"lah, kan first dance udah kemarin. sekarang kita second dance. soalnya kemarin first dance nya pake lagu dari ayah bunda sama mama papa. jinhyuk aslinya gak mau pake lagu itu, tau."

wooseok nyengir dikit. ya iya juga sih, masa iya jinhyuk milih _my cherie amour_ buat lagu first dance mereka. (dua duanya gak tahu banyak tentang wedding mereka sendiri sebenernya. karena aslinya wooseok gak banyak ngurusin wedding mereka, jinhyuk ternyata juga. wooseok ngiranya emang keluarganya jinhyuk sama mama papa yang banyak ngurusin, pokoknya selain dia).

"emang jinhyuk maunya pake lagu apa?" wooseok nanya. sekarang udah berani ngeliat jinhyuk. matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi gak sampe nangis. jinhyuk beneran pundaknya udah lemes banget ngeliat wooseok kaya gitu. tapi kalo diajak nangis, nanti wooseoknya jadi sedih sampe pagi. bingung juga.

"ada deh, kalo mau tau makanya, _second dance_," jinhyuk ngusap-usap pipi wooseok pelan pake jempolnya.

wooseok senyum, terus turun dari konter tempat dia duduk sambil ngomong '_yaudah_' sekenanya. dia jalan duluan, terus narik tangan jinhyuk ke ruang tengah tempat mereka main uno sambil mabok di hari pertama kemarin, dan tempat mereka melakukan banyak hal yang kalo wooseok disuruh ceritain lagi kayaknya mukanya bakal semerah-merahnya muka dia seumur hidupnya.

bedanya sekarang mereka cuma diri aja, hadep-hadepan di tengah ruangan. kalo kemarinnya _first dance_ mereka pake tux yang masing-masing nya aja lebih mahal dari harga nginep semalem di cottage itu, hari itu mereka cuma pake kaos. dan celana training panjang buat wooseok, celana rumah pendek buat jinhyuk. terus mereka liat-liatan aja, gitu. bukannya mulai _second dance_ atau apalah itu yang pengen jinhyuk lakuin.

lucu, kalo mereka lagi liat-liatan gitu. soalnya jinhyuk lebih tinggi 10 cm, bahkan lebih, dari wooseok. jadi tiap mereka liat-liatan, arah liatnya beda. jinhyuk pasti ngeliatnya ke bawah, wooseok ke atas. tapi kalo senyumannya sama. mau jinhyuk, mau wooseok. kaya seneng banget kalo lagi ngeliatin satu sama lain. apalagi belakangan ini. pas mereka dikirim ke sini buat honeymoon, pas mereka udah lebih dari yang dulu, pas mereka udah nikah.

terus akhirnya jinhyuk buka mulut buat nyuruh _google home mini_ nya nyetel lagu.

wooseok kaya pengen lompat pas denger judul lagu yang jinhyuk sebutin. tapi dari pada lompat, lebih logis kalo dia nyambut tangan jinhyuk yang meluk pinggangnya aja. nyambutnya dengan ikut menggait leher jinhyuk deket ke dia. pelan-pelan sih ini prosesnya, dari gimana tangan jinhyuk nempel ke pinggang wooseok sampe akhirnya badan mereka sedeket itu. padahal lagu yang lagi ke-play di speaker lagu yang gak slow-slow amat.

kerjaan mereka kalo lagi di momen-momen romantis gini cuma dua: 1) senyum-senyuman, kalo gak 2) liat-liatan. sekarang lagi dua-duanya.

setelah cuma gerak kanan-kiri ngikutin suara gibbs bersaudara, jinhyuk akhirnya mulai ngomong.

"yang kaya tadi gak usah diinget-inget ya," abis ngomong gini kepalanya maju buat nyender ke kepala wooseok. "kalo keinget, kamu pikirin aja, peristiwa yakult."

(peristiwa yakult itu, pas SMP jinhyuk sama sekolahnya pernah kunjungan ke pabrik yakult. souvenirnya botol bentuk yakult 300 ml. terus, yang namanya jinhyuk, botolnya diisi yakult sampe penuh. terus yakultnya dia minum sampe abis. abis itu, ya kebayang lah peristiwa yang berkaitan sama perut jinhyuk dan kamar mandi. ini aib jinhyuk yang paling memalukan, yang wooseok suka bahas kadang-kadang buat godain jinhyuk. jinhyuk suka ngambek kalo ini dibahas, tapi gak tau kenapa malem itu malah jinhyuk yang bahas duluan.)

wooseok ikutan nyenderin kepala dia ke kepala jinhyuk. "katanya waktu itu, ini gaboleh dibahas."

"apa?"

"peristiwa yakult."

"boleh deh," jinhyuk mundurin kepalanya dari nyender ke kepala wooseok. wooseok juga mundurin kepalanya, sampe dia bisa ngeliatin jinhyuk yang lagi ngeliatin dia juga.

"tiba-tiba," kata wooseok, tentang kenapa peristiwa yakult jadi boleh dibahas lagi.

"ya gak apa-apa, kalo bisa bikin wooseok gak sedih," jinhyuk melet.

wooseok gak tahan banget dibaikin gini sama jinhyuk. makanya dia tiba-tiba naikin tangannya buat nangkup sisi muka jinhyuk lagi. terus ditarik ke setinggi mukanya dia, biar dia bisa nyium jinhyuk. jinhyuknya senyum pas dicium. tapi ciumannya gak lama-lama, karena jinhyuk narik duluan. dia kayaknya mau ngomong.

"aku lemes tau, seok," kata jinhyuk. "gak tau lemes apa marah banget, tapi gak enak banget tadi rasanya baca yang gitu-gitu."

wooseok cemberut dikit. "jangan dong."

"ya makanya wooseok nya jangan baca juga, nanti aku sedih kalo wooseok tau yang gitu-gitu."

"sok imut."

"sama wooseok aja," jinhyuk nyengir.

terus abis itu mereka lanjut muter-muter aja di situ. sambil dengerin lagunya. wooseok gak tau ini udah _chorus_ ke berapa, tapi dia baru ngeh sama lirik lagunya. udah tau sih liriknya, tapi malem itu dia lagi maknain lagu itu banget. dan liriknya jadi ngena banget. perasaannya campur aduk. antara mau nangis, mau lompat, mau nyium jinhyuk sampe orangnya gak bisa napas. gak tau yang mana. karena kayaknya jinhyuk emang sengaja improvisasi cuma buat ngasih wooseok distraksi.

"jinhyuk sengaja ya, milih lagu ini?"

jinhyuk naikin alisnya sebelah. "maksudnya?"

"gak jadi, deh."

"mulai deh," jinhyuk ngeratin pelukan dia ke pinggang wooseok. "apa sih?"

wooseok hela napas pelan. "jinhyuk emang pengen first dance pake lagu ini?"

jinhyuk diem dulu, mikir. "jujur nih?"

wooseok ngangguk.

"ya first dance aja gak kepikiran, sih," jinhyuk narik satu tangannya dari pinggang wooseok buat garuk-garuk kepalanya bentar, terus balik lagi ke sana (betah banget tangannya nyangkut di pinggang wooseok). "tapi bukan karena gak mikirin wooseok ya. tapi karena, ya, gak kepikiran aja."

"jadi ini boongan dong?"

"ya nggak juga," jinhyuk nadanya jadi serius. "aku gak mikirin first dance, tapi tadi kepikiran _second dance_. tapi yang kepikiran _second dance, only because we've done our first dance_, pas _wedding_."

"apasih."

jinhyuk rada kesel juga wooseok nya nyolot banget. jadi hidung wooseok dicubit lagi, jinhyuk kaya gigit rahangnya nahan marah, tapi sambil senyum juga. wooseok ikutan ketawa hidungnya dicubit. "maksudnya intinya ya, aku telat aja mikirin _first dance. _jadi keduluan sama _our actual first dance_. makanya aku ngidenya _second dance_, wooseooooook."

wooseok ketawa banget pas jinhyuk manjangin akhir namanya karena kesel. ketawanya berakhir dengan dia yang nyenderin kepalanya di dada jinhyuk.

"kok tiba-tiba kepikiran?"

jinhyuk diem dulu lama. wooseok biarin aja. soalnya pasti lagi mikir jawaban yang _cheesy_ gitu deh, pikir wooseok.

dan bener aja.

"soalnya tadi, aku cuma pengen bikin kamu gak sampe nangis. jadi langsung muter otak aja. terus kepikiran aja, mau _dance_ sama kamu. soalnya sebenernya seharian kepikiran _first dance_ kita pake lagu cherie amour itu, terus kesel. gila seok, _first dance _kita pake lagu pilihan ayah bunda sama papa mama. idih," jinhyuk ngomong nadanya kaya bercanda. wooseok ketawa di dada jinhyuk.

wooseok kira jinhyuk bakal lanjutin penjelasannya. kenapa dia milih lagu ini buat _second dance_ mereka, kenapa kepikiran. atau apa emang jinhyuk udah mikirin lagu ini dari kapan. tapi ternyata nggak. jinhyuk gak lanjut ngomong dan malah membawa mereka berdua makin larut sama hangat, ritme, dan naik turunnya lagu ini. makanya wooseok tetep gak tau.

tapi ada tangan jinhyuk yang masih betah di pinggangnya. ada kepalanya yang bersandar di atas kepala wooseok, yang kaya bilang ke wooseok buat _dengerin aja lagunya, ya_. dan lagunya emang ngena banget di hati wooseok. mungkin jinhyuk juga. karena setelah itu mereka beneran cuma muter-muter aja di ruang tengah sampe lagunya abis, dengan tubuh yang kaya diciptakan buat merekat sama satu sama lain. dengan ritme lagu yang kayaknya pas-pas aja sama definisi mereka akan _slow dancing_, dengan perasaan mereka yang juga lagi ditanyakan seberapa jauh dan seberapa kuatnya. dengan jinhyuk yang akhirnya, bisa wooseok rasain ternyata memang membalas perasaannya.

dengan mereka yang akhirnya, bisa jatuh cinta di waktu yang sama. gak lagi dengan orang lain, tapi satu sama lain.

_How deep is your love?_  
_How deep is your love_  
_How deep is your love_  
_I really need to learn_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_  
_Breakin’ us down_  
_When they all should let us be_  
_We belong to you and me_

**Author's Note:**

> tulisan ini memang di-repost dari tulisan yang di publish di write.as dan dibagikan di akun twitter @dnpdltls. yang ini versi revisi fix final banget semoga no typo gan.


End file.
